Similarities
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: One was a Demon Slayer who had loved a demon. The other was a Dragon Slayer, who had fallen in love with a dragon. Two girls who had fallen for the very creatures they were supposed to destroy. Both very similar indeed. Oneshot


Similarities

It was a typical day at the Dizzy Leprechaun, a local bar in the Magus Bazaar that was infamous for being a hangout for some of the more of the seedy characters of the magical world. Despite the fact that the bar was currently being occupied by some of the meanest ogres and trolls in New York City, even they froze when they saw who had just entered the bar.

Rose didn't blame them, who wouldn't be afraid of Huntsgirl, one of the most feared members of the Huntsclan. Thinking back on some of her past actions, she even scared herself.

Rose maintained her image of an ice-queen as she made her way to a table at the very back of the bar, where all Huntsclan members went to meet with informants. The Huntsclan had an understanding with the bar and it's occupants, all of them look the other way, and none of them get slain.

Internally Rose sighed, this assignment was usually left to lower huntsmen (though never 88 and 89, that's just asking for a mess), but today she'd been given the task of meeting the informant as a punishment for 'failing' to keep the American Dragon from getting away with one of the crystal skulls. The informant was supposed to have important information, as to where the next skull was located. In reality however, Rose was actually happy to receive this punishment. It meant she had a chance to give false information to the Huntsclan, and secretly give the real information to Jake. There was just on problem with the whole thing…

"He's late," Rose, grumbled aloud, after waiting ten minutes for the ogre to show.

"And that's very rude of him," replied an unexpected voice.

Rose nearly jumped in surprise, and turned to see someone sliding into the table's other seat who was defiantly NOT her ogre informant.

Within a second Rose regained her composure, "What are you doing?" she hissed in her coldest Huntsgirl voice. "I know you're not my informant. So you better get lost or I'll slay you."

To her surprise the stranger laughed at that and replied. "Then you might be doing me a favor, I've lived plenty long enough. However I don't think you will, seeing as talking to me, might relieve some of your boredom while you're waiting, Ms. Slayer."

Rose glared at him, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Whatever." And took a good at him. He could almost pass for a human kid her age, if you ignored his red eyes, purple hair, and pointed ears. All in all he really wasn't the type you'd expect to see around a seedy bar.

"My name is Chrno by the way."

"Hmm."

"And you're the infamous Huntsgirl?"

"Uh-huh."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Nope."

He chuckled at that.

"You must think I'm crazy don't you?"

Rose just glared at him.

"Yeah I figured as much."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away, hoping that if she just ignored him he'd go away.

No such luck.

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

Now Rose was paying attention in case he was talking about her family.

He chuckled again, "Well that got you're attention. I have to admit the two of you are similar. From what I see, you're both have the same hair and eye color. You're both stubborn, and have quite a temper."

Rose glared at him for saying that.

"And you are both considered to be the best female slayers of your respective organizations."

Rose, while mildly interested, realized the person that Chrno was referring to was probably not related to her and intended to start ignoring him again when he said.

"Her name was Rosette."

Rose froze at the name, since it was almost the same as her own.

Chrno noticed that he now had the Huntsgirl's undivided attention, and took it as a cue to continue. "I met her when she was about your age, she and her brother had gotten lost and accidentally released me from the tomb where I'd spent the fifty years prior. She liked to wear her hair in braids then too. The three of us became friends and spent several happy months together. It ended all too soon."

He frowned as he remembered that day. "An old enemy of mine, came and stole Rosette's brother Joshua away. After that Rosette joined the Order of Magdalene, an organization of demon slayers. By the time she was sixteen she was considered to be one of their top slayers, and I stayed with her as her assistant."

He smiled, "We had some crazy adventures and made some amazing friends, but I wont bore you with the details, but in the end we were able to save Joshua, and the rest of the world in the process." His smile saddened, "A few years after that she died, much younger than she should have."

Rose gave him a hard look, "You're a demon, aren't you."

It wasn't really a question but he answered anyway, "Yes."

"Despite that you loved her."

"Yes."

"And she loved you, despite is being her duty to slay your kind."

Chrno nodded.

Rose continued to give him a hard, calculating stare, until an ogre entering the bar caught her attention. "It seems my informant has arrived, therefore the need for this conversation is over." She said evenly.

Chrno seemed a little hurt at her brush off, but left without complaint.

Later that evening Rose spotted Chrno again on her way back to Huntsclan headquarters. Without knowing why she hurried to catch up with him.

Chrno seemed surprised to see her again, but before he could say anything, she said. "I apologize about earlier, and I believe you're right. Rosette and myself have much more in common than you think."

As she turned to leave she pulled off her mask and said, "By the way, my name is Rose."

Before Chrno could get over his shock Rose took off like the ninja she was trained to be, with the intention of giving false information to the Huntsmen, and going to the Dream Realm to tell Jake the real info.

As she leapt rooftops, she couldn't help thinking over the information Chrno had told her. Yes, she and Rosette were very similar.

One was a Demon Slayer who had loved a demon.

The other was a Dragon Slayer, who had fallen in love with a dragon.

Two girls who had fallen for the very creatures they were supposed to destroy.

Both very similar indeed.


End file.
